


Hey There

by Thwipster808



Series: Solangelo Week 2019 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Solangelo Week, Solangelo Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thwipster808/pseuds/Thwipster808
Summary: Solangelo Week 2k19: Day 2 – “Secret Dating / Fake Relationship”College AU, at a bar avoiding the creeps





	Hey There

Will always felt a little uncomfortable in bars.

It was too crowded, too loud, and, in his case, full of drunk college kids. His friends finally goaded him into going out with them. Even though he felt extremely out of place, he had to admit, he was having a little fun just hanging out and forgetting about his studies for a few hours.

Will went up to the bar to get himself a drink, not trusting any of his friends to order him a nearly non-alcoholic drink like he wanted. He may have been of age, but it didn’t mean he suddenly liked the burning taste of alcohol.

“Hey there.”

Will jumped a bit as a handsome brunette boy sidled up next to him after he ordered. The guy’s face was flushed, but his eyes seemed focused enough to take in Will’s entire body. Will immediately tensed.

He didn’t even think of a response before the guy continued. “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before,” he crooned.

Will turned back towards the bar but kept the dude in his peripherals. “First visit.”

Suddenly, the man was too close, and Will felt the ghost of a hand brush his lower back. “How are you liking it so far?” He could smell the alcohol on this guy’s breath.

Will jerked back, turning so he was just out of reach but facing the man fully. “I’m not a fan,” he said.

The drunk took a step forward, gazing at Will through half-lidded eyes. Will frantically looked around for some help. Then, he spotted a classmate right behind the man. Will hesitated for a second, thinking over the fact that he’d never really spoken to this classmate much. But one glance back at the guy in front of him helped make up his mind.

“Nico!” Will quickly sidestepped the man and hurried over to Nico, who looked up from the bar in confusion. His expression quickly morphed into shock at seeing who it was that called him.

Will didn’t even give him a chance to speak. “Hey babe,” he cleared his throat, fighting to keep his blush down. “I already ordered you a drink, you don’t have to get another one.” He tried for a playful laugh, but it came out a little more nervous than he wanted.

Nico was back to being confused. “What—”

Will cut him off quickly. “So this is my boyfriend,” he rushed out as he spun back towards the creep, who was looking at them with an eyebrow raised. Will grabbed onto Nico’s arm, squeezing it and hoping that he understood the situation.

Nico caught on quickly as he sized up the dude – drunk, creepy, and standing much too close for comfort.

Again, Nico didn’t get the chance to respond as the man spoke. “Oh, really? And you, _Nico_ , know this sweet thing?” He’s clearly not buying it. Nico didn’t miss how Will tensed at his side.

Meanwhile, Will was _freaking out_. Nico may very well have had no idea who Will was. They’d been in school together since high school, but their friend groups were always pretty different. Nico was an intimidating guy, which initially Will thought would be helpful, but now he’s thinking maybe Nico would want nothing to do with this and leave Will caught in a lie with this creep.

Before Will could outwardly panic, he found himself pulled closer to Nico by the arm now secured around his waist. Despite the situation, Will felt himself blushing by the proximity.

“Duh,” Nico stated. “He just said: I’m his _boyfriend_. And I’d keep your hands and eyes to yourself, if I were you. I’m the jealous type.” Nico practically raised his nose to the guy, despite being the shortest of all of them. Will felt like crying with relief. But the drunk dude apparently wasn’t satisfied.

“Hold up, buddy. Sorry if I don’t believe you, but I’m gonna need more than that.” His words were a bit slurred, but apparently intoxication wouldn’t deter this guy.

Nico only scoffed. “I don’t owe you anything, _buddy_.” He glanced over at Will, who met his eyes with renewed worry. His gaze softened as he continued. “This is my boyfriend, Will. He’s dorky and annoying and super smart. When we were in high school, he played a few sports.” Nico turned back and glared at the man, “And that’s all you’ll ever have the privilege to know.”

At that moment, Will’s drink slid over to them. But Will was too busy gaping at Nico to notice. Because _where did that come from??_ Here Will was, panicked that Nico probably didn’t even know his name, when apparently Nico remembered him from high school and thought he was _smart?_

Nico, however, was ready to get Will out of that situation. He casually grabbed Will’s drink and took a sip. It didn’t really surprise him that Will liked overly sweet drinks, for some reason. “Let’s go, babe.” Nico smirked at Will’s wide eyes as he took another sip and steered them away from the bar.

When Will’s brain finally started working again, he blurted, “Oh my gosh, that was amazing. How did you do that so smoothly??” Will realized his words and tripped over his words. “I-I mean, thanks! Like, _so much_. Seriously. I was so worried that you wouldn’t even know me.” He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Now, Nico blushed, recalling the few, but very true, words he said about Will. He still held Will close, just in case. “Uh, we went to school together and you were decently popular. Yeah, I remember you. I’m more surprised that you know me? I wasn’t exactly a social butterfly.” He glanced sidelong at Will to see him turn a shade darker.

“Oh, yeah, well, my friends used to say I was obsessed with you…” Will’s eyes widened at his own words. “Not in a creepy way! Just, like, intrigued, I guess…”

Nico looked away and took a big gulp of the drink, making a face at how much sugar was in there.

Will chuckled. “You know I didn’t actually get that for you,” he lightly teased.

“What?” Nico looked over in mock surprise. “Are you telling me you _lied_ to that nice man about getting your boyfriend a drink?” Will laughed fully at that, and Nico absolutely loved it.

Will reached over and snatched the drink out of Nico’s hand, finishing it off. “Well, now that I’ve bought you a drink, how about I take you out on a real date and we see if you’re worthy of keeping the ‘boyfriend’ title?” Will felt like his face was on fire, but his gaze never wavered.

Nico smiled with a blush of his own. “I’d like that.”


End file.
